pokemon_reset_bloodlinesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sho
Sho is a Pokemon Trainer who specializes in the Electric-type. Mega Stones: Manectite History The New Timeline (Past) When Sho was twelve he witnessed a battle between Volkner and Elesa at the Pokémon World Tournament. This epic battle inspired him to become an Electric-type trainer. His parents each separately got him starter Pokemon, a Shinx from his father, and a Pichu from his mother. Sho Interlude Sho challenged Volkner for his second badge. Sho did lose this battle, but it motivated him to train harder and become stronger. After winning two more badges he heard that you could get evolution stones from Bug Catching Contests. Wanting two thunder stones, to evolve his Pikachu and Eevee. Sho entered these contests until he obtained his prizes. The Vespiquen he caught in the last contest was traded for an all-you-can-eat meal at the Seven Stars Restaurant. Gardenia Interlude When Sho went to the Eterna Gym to challenge Gardenia for a badge. She would not take time to battle him as she had to go look for her missing friend, Cheryl. Sho decided to help Gardenia find Cheryl so that she would take his challenge sooner. The two searched Eterna Forest until they and across the Old Chateau. Despite rumours that the chateau was haunted they decided to investigate inside. The rumours proved true when Sho stumbled across a ghost butler, who attacked him. Working together with Gardenia, they defeated the ghosts and found Cheryl in the chateau's basement. After some recovery time, Gardenia finally took his challenge. Sho Interlude Continued Sho challenges Volkner twice more in an attempt to get a Beacon Badge, but loses both of those times as well. In order to make it in time for the League Tournament, he has to challenge different gyms for the rest of his badges. At the Lily of the Valley Conference Sho manages to finish in the top 16. After the conference was over he returned home where his father gave him a gift from his Auntie Agnes, an Electrike. Future Sho Interlude Continued Sho still wants to defeat Volkner as a personal milestone, but knows he can’t win as he is. He decides to stay in his home region and just work on his team and try new challenges to better himself. While challenging the Battle Hall, Sho encounters the Elite Four Member, Flint. Flint lends Sho a Key Stone on the condition Sho uses it to challenge Volkner for an Instant-League-Entry badge. When Sho was learning how to master Mega Evolution, Mega Manectic had problems controlling its new power and would go berserk attacking everything around it. It took speaking to Jasmine to figure out that he wasn’t trusting Manectric enough for Mega Evolution to be effective. It finally became time for Sho to have his rematch with Volkner and after an exciting Start of the match it came down to Sho and Manectric against three of Volkner’s strongest Pokémon. Manectric manages to defeat one of the opponents but struggles against Volkner’s Galvantula. Backed into a corner it is now time to test if their bond has improved enough. They attempt to Mega Evolve and with the increased power they manage to win against the bug. Electivire, Volkner’s last Pokemon, pushes the two even harder and the control over the Mega Evolution starts to slip. A huge amount of trust and willpower get them through it, and Sho can finally claim they have mastered the ability. The epic battle continues and Sho barely pulls out a win. Volkner awards him not only with the badge, but also an offer to take Sho under his wing and train him, Pokemon Raichu Moves: * As Raichu ** Thunderbolt ** Iron Tail ** Volt Tackle ** Thunder ** Hyper Beam * As Pikachu ** Volt Tackle * As Pichu ** Volt Tackle Pikachu Moves: * Thunderbolt Luxray Moves: * Fire Fang * Thunderbolt * Night Slash Magnezone Moves: * As Magneton ** Thunderbolt Jolteon Moves: * Thunderbolt * Pin Missile Rotom Moves: * Electroweb Pichu Manectric Hold Item: Manectite ''' '''Moves: * Flamethrower * Wild Charge * Ice Fang * Giga Impact * Discharge Ampharos Plusle Minun Pachirisu Combee (Released) Yanma (Given Away) Vespiquen (Given Away) Family Category:Characters Category:Pokémon Trainers Category:Type Specialists